Veille de Tempête
by MialaLaRouge
Summary: Pour Hermione, les veilles de tempête sont vraiment très douloureuse. D'ailleurs son front s'en souvient encore. Et les portes aussi.


Bon cette idée d'OS a était trouvé lors d'un défis avec une amis. Faire un OS, ayant pour sujet : **Porte, Orage**. Donc après mure réflexion j'ai trouvé cette idée.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est a moi. Le reste est à _J. ._

_**Veille de tempête :**_

Dehors l'orage était à son maximum, son apothéose. On pouvait voir les arbres tremblait de tous les côté et les animaux apeuré ce cacher sous les buissons. Les cris des loups qui rodaient dans les bois. Mais surtout on pouvait me voir moi, sous mes draps trempé de ma sueur et morte d'inquiétude. Ça ce passé tout le temps comme cela bien sûr, à chaque bruit effrayant je sursautais en m'enterrant plus profondément sous ma couette. Je crois bien que j'avais toujours eu une frousse inouïs des orages et des éclairs et donc de l'ensemble. Et comme chaque lendemain d'orage j'allais avoir la tête d'une fille qui n'a pas dormis de la nuit. A côté de moi, Ginny Weasley. Dormait profondément ne se souciant pas une seconde de moi et de l'orage qui grondait méchamment dehors. Quand on y pense la phobie de l'orage parait assez bête et futile. C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi au début. Mais un jour j'ai eu le malheur de ne pas avoir eu le temps de m'endormir avant qu'un orage éclate. Et depuis je ne dors plus du tout. Ce qui est assez embêtant quand on sait que le lendemain j'ai du mal à suivre en cours. Moi ! Avoir du mal à suivre en cours…

Revenons-en au sujet principal, Ginny ma meilleure amie, était-elle étalé dans son lit dans une position des plus étranges. La pauvre aurait surement mal au dos le lendemain. En tournant la tête je lus distraitement l'heure sur l'horloge magique posée sur ma table de nuit. 5h00. Plus que deux heures avant d'affronter le monde extérieur avec la nonchalance qui me collait à la peau un lendemain d'orage.

Heureusement pour moi, Hermione Jane Granger. L'orage se calma et je pus dormir tranquillement vers 6h00 du matin. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de pouvoir suivre en cours normalement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, ils devaient être rouges de fatigue surement, je les sentais me piquer douloureusement.

« Hermione ! Qu'à tu fais cette nuit, t'as vue ta tête. »

Je lever les yeux, et ne trouvant rien n'à dire d'autre je lui offris la seule réponse possible que j'avais en tête à ce moment-là.

« Orage. »

« … »

Et sur c'est mots, je me dirigeais lentement vers la salle de bain de notre dortoir. Ginny avait raison j'avais une tête affreuse, une tête de déterrer comme dirait mon père. J'avais des immenses cernes mauves, qui pendaient sous mes yeux chocolat. Et un teint blanc, aussi blanc que la nuisette que je portais encore. Et mes cheveux, aussi emmêler que d'habitude était terne. Je pris ma brosse et entreprit de démêlé mon abondante tignasse. Puis enfila mon uniforme au couleur chaude de ma maison.

J'attrapé mon sac au vol en sortant de la salle d'eau, et attendit Ginny. Celle-ci sortit quelques secondes après être entré. Nous parlâmes en marchant vers le tableau de la salle commune.

Je parlais encore à Ginny quand :

« Hermione ! La por… »

Au même moment, un énorme choc me frappa à la tête, étourdis j'essayai de me lever pour constater que je venais de me prend la porte…

Nous descendîmes à la grand-salle, ou Harry et Ron nous attendais pour manger.

« Bonjour, les filles. »

Harry arborait un énorme sourire, et Ron lui semblait contrarié…

« Ron ? »

« T'inquiètes pas Mione, Ron as juste un truc à faire. »

« Oui bon ça va, hein, tempêta Ron furieux. »

Il rougit violemment, et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Mione, pourrais-tu m'aider pour mon devoir de potion ? »

Etonné je regardais Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah oui, bien sûr. »

Il me sourit, puis retrouvant ça bonne humeur.

« Bon on va manger, je suis venu ici pour ça. »

« Oui oui, on y va. »

Bon j'avais décidément rien compris… Tous en réfléchissant sur ce passage-ci de la journée je m'avançais à la suite de mes amis quand :

« Hermione, La porte ! » s'écrièrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Mon front ce retrouva parsemé d'une seconde bosse. Ronchon, je me dirigeais à la table de ma maison sens prêté attention au personne qui me regardant riait de bon cœurs. Moi, Harry et Ron nous dirigeâmes à la salle de potions pour suivre notre cours. Exaspérer par le commencement de cette journée, je suivis le cours en sachant mon envie irrépressible de dormir. Je levais donc la main et posa encore plus de question que d'habitude pour tenir éveiller, ce qui ne fut pas au gout de Rogue apparemment, qui aurait sens doutes préférer me voir dormir.

« Pour demain, 50 centimètres de parchemin, sur les vertus de cette plantes. »

Je me précipitais vers la porte et attendis Harry et Ron, toujours au fond de la salle. Une fois arrivais à moi. Nous nous avançâmes pour sortir de la salle. Et bien sûr à ce moment-là :

« Hermione, l… »

« Oui je sais la porte. »

Tous en parlant je trébuchais sur quelques que chose et me retrouva étalé par terre. Fatigué, je me contenté de rester par terre et de soupiré.

« Non, le bocal. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et murmura.

« Fichu Orage ! »

Mon blabla : 

Bon je suis déçus c'est plutôt cours… mais niveau inspiration, j'étais limite ce jour-là… Cette idée d'OS me plaisait bien alors je me suis laissé emporter ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous as plus. Et rendez-vous la prochaine fois. En espérant avoir vos avis sur mon premier OS :p

Et maintenant, Reviews.


End file.
